warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Say My Name
Part of the Songfic Series. '' Say my name, say my name If no one is around you, say "baby I love you" If you ain't runnin' game Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady Ain't callin me baby Why the sudden change?'' Not many cats like me. I admit, I don't make myself very likeable. But would you be when your mate is still in love with a medicine cat from another Clan? Say my name, say my name If no one is around you, say "baby I love you" If you ain't runnin' game I know ''he still loves her. I know for sure. I'm just a toy, a pawn to gain the Clan's trust. ''Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady Ain't callin me baby Better say my name Has he ever told me he loves me? In front of the Clan, yes, but really, just to me? No. Any other day I would call, you would say "Baby how's your day?" But today it ain't the same He thinks I've never noticed him staring at her. Every other word is uh huh, yea okay Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady? If you took it there, first of all, let me say I am not the one to sit around and be played Now when he talks to me . . . it's rushed, annoyed. But of course! Why tal to me when he could talk to- So prove yourself to me i'm the girl that you claim Why don't you say the thangs That you said to me yesterday? '' Why doesn't he love me? ''I know you say that I am assuming things Something's going down that's the way it seems Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange If nobody's holding you back from me Cause I know how you usually do When you say everything to me times two Why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there then tell me who I remember every night with him. What's up with this? Tell the truth, who you with How would you like it if I came over with my clique Don't try to change it now Sayin' you gotta bounce Now he avoids me. Like if he even looks at me he will be in trouble. But I understand that. He has her now, he doesn't need me. When two seconds ago, you said you just got in the house It's hard to believe that you are at home, by yourself When I just heard the voice Heard the voice of someone else Just this question Why do you feel you gotta lie? Does he still love me? How can I find out if he never even glances at me? I know you say that I am assuming things Something's going down that's the way it seems Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange If nobody's holding you back from me Cause I know how you usually do When you say everything to me times two Why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there then tell me who '' I only knew him for a short time. ''Say my name, say my name If no one is around you, say "baby I love you" If you ain't runnin' game Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady Ain't callin me baby Why the sudden change? Say my name, say my name If no one is around you, say "baby I love you" If you ain't runnin' game Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady Ain't callin me baby Better say my name What I had with him was special. (Where my ladies at) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yea-yeah (Can you say that? C'mon) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah (All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah (I can't hear ya) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah I died for him. (All the ladies say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah..yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah (All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah '' But now I'm just a memory. '' (Break it down) Ohh ooohh oh ooh ohhhh (D.C., take it to the bridge c'mon) I know you say that I am assuming things Something's going down that's the way it seems Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange If nobody's holding you back from me Cause I know how you usually do When you say everything to me times two Why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there then tell me who '' I want him to be happy. But he can;t seem to be! ''Say my name, say my name If no one is around you, say "baby I love you" If you ain't runnin' game Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady Ain't callin me baby Why the sudden change? Say my name, say my name If no one is around you, say "baby I love you" If you ain't runnin' game Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady Ain't callin me baby Better say my name Say our names, Crowfeather. Signed, Nightcloud Leafpool Feathertail Category:Songfic